The First Human
by DinosaurTealight
Summary: "Gods always fall in love with their first human." the god of learning stated to the god of calamity matter-of-factly. "No matter what."
1. Can Gods Even Fall In Love?

**The First Human by DinosaurTealight**

"Gods always fall in love with their first human." Tenjin stated matter-of-factly to Yato. "No matter what. It's one of the natural processes of becoming powerful."

"Phh, whatever old man." _Is this guy for real? What if Hiyori was a guy? How would that even work. Maybe it'd happen anyway?_

Yato decided he didn't really want to find out the answers to these seemingly complicated questions. He had better things to do, like harass Daikoku or Yukine or something.

"Hey! I've been a more successful God for much longer than you, my boy." The god of learning fumed. "You could learn a thing or two from me, Yatogami, if you'd air out your big head for five seconds!"

"Like what? How to be a pimp?" The god of learning's mouth hung open while his eyebrows twitched spastically, representing his disbelief.

Yato walked away with a smirk feeling pretty pleased with himself. Tenjin did have a bunch of good-looking shinki running around, maybe he _should_ listen...

Yato shook his head, placing that thought on the dusty top shelf of his mind. "Ch. That guy is something else. What's the old man thinking? Can gods even fall in love?"

_And a god of calamity no less? _Yato looked down at his feet, the realization of years ago creeping into his conscious. His jet black hair covered his eyes hiding his pained expression. Was he good for anything other than war, pain, suffering, and death? Yato stopped. No, of course.

How could someone as terrible as him be deserving of anything more than death? Death. His body felt heavy, weighed down by the many innocent souls he had stolen in his past. If gods could not sin why, then, did he feel like hell was just around the corner? Would any amount of good deeds ever make him worthy of something like love?

"Y-yato?" Hiyori's voice was distant, but enough to get his attention. Why was he always ready to be by her side when she called out his name? "Hey, Yato?" Her voice was louder now.

Yato looked up, revealing a forced smile. "'Sup, Hiyori?" Her features became stained with curiosity and concern. Her bright and thoughtful fuchsia eyes resting on his icy blue orbs.

Her eyes really were beautiful. He had never really observed them so closely before. He took this time to observe the rest of her. Her long straight hair, always styled in different ways. Always cute. Always fitting. Her nose, small and spritely, along with the rest of her face.

His gaze moved farther down. Her neck, not covered by a scarf today looked soft and inviting. Even farther down, her breasts...

_Wait! Breasts?_

Yato quickly came back to his senses and shot his gaze back up to hers. Blood rushed to his head, swelling his cheeks. _Did she notice? Am I going to die right here and now?_

"Yato, you look kind of sick. Your face is red. Are you alright?" Hiyori rushed over to him and placed her hand on his forehead. "You feel warm. Do you have a fever? Can gods even get fevers? Or do they just run hotter than humans?" In between questions Hiyori placed her other hand on her own forehead for comparison.

"Geeze, Hiyori, I'm fine!" Yato pulled away from her light touch, his cheeks still shaded pink.

"Oh good then. In that case - "

_POW!_

Before Yato could blurt out another word Hiyori's fist came charging full force into his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

He fell to his knees with a strained and quite audible, "Hhnngg - " placing his hands over his stomach.. She could punch pretty hard for a girl..

_Hey, wait a minute! Why am I admiring that!_ "What… the hell… was that... for?" he managed to spit out in between gulps of air and his now throbbing belly.

He felt a sudden hook into the back of his neck as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought his face up to hers, their noses almost touching. "For looking at my chest! You thought I didn't notice, you pervert! You're worse than Yukine!" And with that she jumped away, tail behind her.

"Hey, Hiyori, you left something kind of important behind!"

It was too late. She had already hurried off somewhere. He glanced back down at the sleeping Hiyori next to him. She looked so peaceful. The complete opposite of how she normally is..

But wasn't that his fault? She was always worrying about him and Yukina getting into trouble.

He gently moved her hair away from her face to reveal a small smile. He couldn't help but smile in return when he thought about how much Hiyori has done for him. She has saved his life on multiple occasions, but most importantly she's the only human that hasn't forgotten him.

"Alright, we'd better get back to Kofuku and Daikoku." Yato picked Hiyori up off the floor and carried her bridal style back to the shop. So gods always fall in love with their first human huh? Maybe Tenjin was right. He was the god of education, and learning, and all that jazz after all.


	2. What Is This Thing Anyway?

**The First Human Chapter 2: What Is This Thing Anyway?**

_Damn that Yato_. Hiyori thought with a twinge of annoyance as she gracefully leapt from rooftop to rooftop putting as much distance between herself and that perverted god as was comfortable.

She stopped and turned around to evaluate how far she'd come. Satisfied she smiled to herself and sat down on whatever rooftop she happened to be on.

It was windy and brisk. The cold breeze bit at her cheeks staining them a rosy pink.

_Should have worn a scarf_. She shivered a bit, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Although it was a bit nippy out she enjoyed it from time to time. It reminded her of how human she was. Well, how human she was half the time anyway. She glanced at the tail sitting next to her. It gave a slight twitch in response. She grabbed it and brought it to her face to examine it. She had never really cared enough to look at it.

_What is this thing anyway? Why am I like this_? She thought back to the first time she experienced her out of body episode. These questions haven't touched the forefront of her mind in a long while.

As she held the tail in her hand she felt a tugging sensation in her gut. It was faint yet very apparent. She had never really noticed before. This sick feeling, this worry for her own life. She was now very physically aware that it could end suddenly.

_If your cord gets cut you'll die._ Yato's words rang in her head as if he'd just whispered them in her ears.

She shivered again, but not from the cold wind this time. She clutched her tail protectively.

_Will Yato ever fix me? _Hiyori looked off into the distance. This question was important, but in this instance there was another question burning inside of her.

_Do I want Yato to fix me?_ She bit her lip in contemplation.

She thought of everything she has been through with Yato and Yukine up til now. She has been with them for awhile now and saving that god's life had become second nature to her. Taking care of Yukine, helping him with his homework, also second nature. What could she possibly go back to once she was living a normal life again?

_Nothing._

The thought came too soon, but she couldn't sit there and lie to herself. She couldn't consider anything else. She really didn't want anything else.

Most importantly, she did not want to forget, and wasn't this the only way to make sure that did not happen?

With these last trails of thought she stood up and began her journey back to Kofuku's. She shivered again. She could really use some ramen right about now, and maybe a scarf.


	3. A Dream?

**The First Human Chapter 3: A Dream?**

_Will this incessant torment ever end?!_ Hiyori thought to herself impatiently while her palm made a decent imprint in her left cheek. Staying awake these days was becoming more and more of a problem. Especially in class. Sensei could drone on forever if he didn't have the time limit of the school bells to consider.

Hiyori closed her heavy eyelids, and waves of overwhelming pleasure from anticipated sleep filled her body. _NO!_ Her eyes shot open, and she sat up straight in her seat. _You can't keep doing this Hiyori. You're falling behind!_

She did her best to stay conscious until the very end, but found her palm under her cheek for the third time now. She gave in. _Just for a minute..._

Sleep was such a magical experience. You go to sleep and then afterwards you feel riddled with energy. And she needed energy right? She needed it to help Yato with fighting the Ayakashi and to help Yukine with his school work so he wouldn't fall behind like she was...

_**Wake up, Hiyori. **_A sinister voice whispered in her ear.

"What!" she yelled as she got up from her seat in a frenzy. She quickly realized how silly she must look when all her classmate's eyes were on her. Some observed in wonder, others in shock.

"Miss Iki, if you are having trouble understanding you can come to my classroom during lunch or after school hours." Sensei's voice was a bit edgy, obviously due to being surprised by Hiyori's outburst. It was clear he wanted her to sit down in her seat. She took note of that and sat down after a quick bow and apology.

_What was that voice? A dream? Or maybe... Something else?_ she shook her head. _There was no way it was something else._

Despite calming her thoughts her body was still well pumped with adrenaline for the rest of class. At least she didn't fall asleep again.

"Can you two be anymore obnoxious?" Hiyori watched as Yato and Yukine shoveled plate after plate of food into their faces. She was happy to be out with them because it distracted her from her classroom incident, but it was like watching a couple of human vacuums. Er, God vacuums? "You two act as if you haven't eaten in a hundred years!"

They both turned to her with their mouths full. "Hmmff mumff," Yato started before Hiyori put her hand up to interrupt him.

"Could you be more decent. This is a family restaurant for gods sake!"

Yato swallowed his food as the waitress came up to the table for the umpteenth time. "Can I get you anything else?" Her smile hid slight apprehension. There was sweat on her brow Surely she was exhausted from all the running around she had to do for these two.

"No I think they've had enough food for the year." Hiyori answered sweetly. The waitress bowed and politely told them to have a nice rest of the day. She was, with no doubt, happy to be relieved of her duties.

"But Hiyori! If you get nine entrées you get a tenth for free!" Yato exclaimed excitedly while holding up his punch card indicating he had already had 8 entrées. "Plus, kids eat free today and Yukine passes for 11!" He draped his arm over the boy next to him and pulled him in for a hug. They both flashed Hiyori a big smile.

She couldn't help but laugh. Their appetites might be huge but so were their hearts. At least she thinks they have hearts. How did this whole god thing work anyway?

"Yukine, we should get back to Kofuku's to study. You're getting behind in your math." Hiyori stood up to pay for her poverty stricken companions once again. _Stupid Yato. If he'd just get a job, maybe I wouldn't have to skimp on my own expenses._ She sighed inwardly. _Oh well, it's worth it I suppose._

Yato turned to the others as they were all leaving. "Hey, you guys go on without me. I got something to do."

"Oh, okay." Hiyori replied, a bit concerned, but she decided to let it go.

"You alright?" Yukine inquired. "Do you need me to go with you?"

"Aww, Yukine, you worried about your master?" Yato grabbed Yukine's shoulders and pulled him in close for another big hug, this time suffocating the poor boy.

"Ugh! Get off me!" Yukine's muffled voice was audible despite his face being pushed into Yato's chest. "You smell like shit!"

"Hey! That's the divine aroma of a god you're talking about!" Yato shouted in mock offense while simultaneously shoving Yukine's face into his armpit. "And your all powerful master! You're lucky to be even in the same country as me, and here you are in the same breathing space!"

"Well, I really wish I wasn't!" With that Yukine pulled free and stormed off away from the smelly god.

Hiyori found herself laughing again. These two always found a way to get her in a better mood. Even when her thoughts were in shambles. Her thoughts found their way back to the ominous voice she heard in class.

_Just a dream. Nothing more._

**Hewo peeps! Just to let you know, I have no idea where I'm taking this or what I'm doing! This is my first fanfic past the first chapter! Feel free to give me constructive criticism, and feel free to send me ideas on where you'd like to see this go! I'll be sure to give you credit if I decide to add it in at some point!**

**Thanks for reading this far!**

**ps. I changed the rating from K+ to T. I wanted a bit more wiggle room for future chapters.**

**-DinosaurTealight**


	4. You Haven't Sacrificed Anything Yet

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update! I could not get this chapter to cooperate! I was finally able to get it to submit to me for the most part. It's still not where I want it, but it's good enough! Hopefully you guys are also think so!**

**~DinosaurTealight**

**The First Human Chapter 4: ****You haven't sacrificed anything...****_yet_****.**

Yato made his way over to the nearest park and stood underneath a tree. He didn't actually have anything to take care of. He just had a lot on his mind, and he liked parks so why not think here?

He leaned his back against the trunk. It was hard and lumpy, but comfortable enough. He watched as couples finished off their picnics and as parents pushed their children on the swings.

Usually these sites made him smile and made him remember why he did so many favors for humans. This time, though, it just felt like a reminder that he couldn't have real relationships and family. He was still a lowly god that could disappear with any passing moment. He was hanging on by a thread; by the memory of a human.

"I can't let her go." he decided out loud. He's known for awhile now that it is important that he do something about her condition, but... she means everything. She means success and family and happiness... and love.

"But you have to." A familiar successful god appeared from behind the tree. "You have to let her go."

_Ugh what does he want now?_ "What, are you stalking me or something?"

"You have to let her go." Tenjin repeated calmly.

Despite its calm delivery that sentence cut Yato's insides like a hot knife through butter. "Yeah?..." His voice cracked in response, but he still attempted to hide the stinging of those words behind rolled eyes and a cocky attitude. "Why, oh wise one? Please explain this to me again."

He has had this conversation many times with Tenjin in the past and frankly he was sick and tired of it. He couldn't just give her up.

He...loved her. _Shit._

"You must be able to provide what you can for each and every request from each and every human. It should never be about you or what you can gain. It's all about sacrifices. Denying yourself love is an important sacrifice."

Wasn't he already doing that? Making these sacrifices? "Uh yeah I'm working on it. I've _been_ working on it. Thanks." Yato crossed his arms in front of his chest in a defensive position, waiting for this to be over.

"Denying yourself love is one of the ultimate selfless sacrifices. It proves a god worthy of remembrance. Nothing is about you or your happiness, Yato, it's about your constituency and what you can do for them.

"Yeah yeah heard ya the first time. Besides, I sacrifice things all the time." Over the years Yato had cleaned disgusting bathrooms, rescued feral cats, and stopped ruthless bullies, all with the satisfaction of his customers in mind. He sacrificed his time and energy to fulfil even the smallest request. He never half-assed any request no matter how small. Doesn't that mean anything at all?

"You haven't sacrificed anything..._yet_."

The strain on the word 'yet' was like a hard smack to the face. _Are you kidding me? _ "I do so much for these selfish people! I deserve more than I get in return!" Yato couldn't help but raise his voice. He resented Tenjin's implication that everything he has done thus far has been meaningless. "I should have millions of shrines for the slave work I do every day! I deserve to be selfish!"

"Don't be selfish." Tenjin continued his lecture. "It is not becoming of a god. Only humans get to be selfish. Only humans are allowed to have human emotions. Don't you see?"

"What?! What about Bishamon?!" Yato dug his fingernails into his palms as he clenched his fists, as if digging to find excuses for his poor behavior. "I can't have human emotions or do anything for myself, but she gets to PMS all over the place and hunt me down for her own pleasure while I run for my life?!" He spoke through his teeth now, and before he knew it he was punching the tree trunk with every word. "And _what_ about her and _Kazuma_?! She's got him _drooling_ at her feet like a lost hungry _puppy_ constantly!" The bark bit back in retaliation causing his knuckles to bleed.

Why wasn't he allowed to have human emotions when he could physically feel like a human? Why wasn't he allowed this bit of happiness he fought to obtain for so long, but could feel the sting of a paper cut or the agony of a broken bone? _Wonderful_, Yato thought to himself, _I can get kicked in the balls, but I can't cry about it?_ He brought his hand to his mouth to slow the bleeding. His blood tasted bitter, matching his attitude toward this whole predicament.

"Bishamon is selfless - " Tenjin started.

"Selfless?! How the fuck is she selfle - "

"Bishamon is selfless, because everything she does is for someone else! She hunted you down not for herself, but for her family, her regalia, and with the fear that you would revert back to your past and kill for fun. She loves Kazuma for him, not for herself. If she let him go, what would become of him? She wages war for the right reasons, not for personal gain. She is different from you. Everything you do is for yourself."

Yato winced at these words, these swords, pointing right at his heart. He turned away from Tenjin to hide his pain. "Whatever."

He wanted to say everything was under control. He wanted to give Tenjin a thumbs up and his classic no-care-in-the-world smile, but it was far from okay. Hiyori had too much of a hold on him now. She crawled her way into his heart and furnished it with wonderful memories, laughter, joy... happiness. How could he not love her after everything? He needed her around. She reminded him that he was good, and that he could accomplish great things despite his murderous past. She didn't care about that, and it reminded him that everyone needs a second chance.

He can't let all of that go. How could Tenjin just expect him to say goodbye?

"Her body will decay." Tenjin continued despite Yato's silence. "She will become corrupted if she stays in her spirit form. She will become evil, soulless, mindless. She will want to corrupt you. She _will _corrupt you," Tenjin grabbed Yato by the shoulders and made it so they looked each other in the eye, "and it will be your fault."

_My fault? "_How would it be my fault?"

"When you only think of yourself everything is your fault." Tenjin stated calmly. "When you only think of others, nothing is your fault."

_What the hell does that mean?_ Yato jerked his shoulders in an attempt to escape the death grip, but it only made Tenjin's fingers dig more urgently into Yato's arms. "Is that what you want, Yato?!" Tenjin was practically shaking him now. "Do you want the woman you love to become a corrupted empty shell with you to blame? It may have already begun. She has been in her phantom form more and more often."

"I get it!" Yato spat out. He brushed Tenjin off his shoulders and gained his composure before he continued "Sheesh, no need to get your diaper in a bunch, old man! That ain't gonna happen. Besides, you think a God of Calamity like me could even love a human? You know me." He flashed Tenjin the most convincing playful smile he could muster through his feelings of frustration and rejection.

Yato figured the best way to redeem himself from reacting so poorly before was to act as though he did all of it to mess with Tenjin. He put his hands behind his head, taking a relaxed and confident posture for emphasis. "Talk about over-reacting. You'd think you had lost your favorite shinki or something."

Tenjin narrowed his eyes. "Cut her ties, Yato."

_Damn, he saw right through that._

"You can deny your feelings all you want, but they are there. And if they are not there now they will be. It's inevitable. It's a test you must pass, and the only way to pass is too let her go. Think of her for once and not yourself."

"Yeah I'm taking care of it alright?" Yato waved Tenjin away signaling that the superior god should leave right about now.

With that Tenjin walked away, leaving Yato with his thoughts.


	5. You Guys Are Weird

**The First Human: Chapter 5**

_The only way to pass is to let her go?_

Yato crashed face first onto his bed and welcomed its unconditional comfort. He grabbed the nearest pillow, shoved his face into it, and let out a long hard yell. He turned on his side and pulled the pillow down to his chest for an embrace.

_The only way to pass is to let her go. _

Tenjin's words echoed in his mind over and over again.

_Bastard_.

He glanced over at his most valued possession: his mini shrine.

_The only way to pass is to let her go. _

_No. No. No. No!_

Did he want to "pass" this stupid test?

_NO! _He screamed in his head like a two year old having a temper tantrum.

Of course the answer was yes, but he didn't want to lose her in order to do it. He didn't want to let her go when she promised to be by his side. Why did he always have to make these damn decisions? It was as if the god of trickery had been following him his entire life.

He grabbed the shrine and held it in front of his face to admire it for the billionth time.

_The only way to pass is to let her go? _

_I just don't think that's possible…_

"Yatty~!" Kofuku's sing-songy voice could be heard loud and clear from downstairs. "Dinner is ready~!"

Yato sat at the table with the rest of the unusual family, his normally booming appetite was failing to surface. Using his chopsticks he moved the rice on his plate from left to right.

"Hey, what's your problem? You just gonna play with the food I slaved over all day, or what?" Daikoku snapped. Yato didn't budge, the rice now making its way over to the left for the 20th time.

"Yato!" A sharp 14 year old elbow collided with Yato's rib.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He rubbed his side.

"No you what the hell!" Yukine responded. "You've been out of it since you came home. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Uhh.." He struggled to find an excuse as everyone turned to him for a reply. "Well..ya see.." Without thinking he began shoveling the rice into his mouth as fast as he could. "Thiths ith rearry goodth."

"Oh my gosh! The food smells so good!"

_I'm saved!_

"Ohh Hiyorin~!" Kofuku shot up to greet Hiyori excitedly. "Come have some! Daikoku was cooking all day just for us!"_._

Hiyori sat next to Yukine and glanced at Yato. "Erm.. you're gonna choke if you keep eating like that…"

"Don't get our hopes up." Daikoku mumbled under his breath causing Yukine to laugh suddenly and choke on his tea.

Everyone erupted into laughter except for Yato who abruptly stood up and excused himself from the table. He silently made his way upstairs everyone staring at him as he left. What was the point of coming downstairs in the first place, again?

_So much for being saved. Bastards._

He sat down at the foot of his bed. Usually Yato could hold his own while they picked fun at him, but today was just not his day. He laid back and covered his eyes with the inside of his elbow.

Only a few moments passed when he heard a knock at the door. "Yato..?"

At the sound of Hiyori's voice his body tensed up. This was all her fault. If she hadn't jumped in front of that damned bus he would never have fallen in lo -.

"Can I come in, Yato? I brought you some ramen. They told me you didn't eat very much."

His stomach let out a grumble in agreement. _Damn. _How could he stay mad at her when she was constantly taking care of him? "Uhh..Hmm-mm, come in."

She poked her head into the room and saw him laying on the bed.

_What's wrong Yato? _She thought to herself. She walked the bowl of ramen over to him and sat down on the bed.

She had never seen him this way. How could such a happy god be so upset? Seeing him like this only reminded her of how important his happiness was to her. If he wasn't happy and being the obnoxious god that he usually is, then she too was not happy. "Here." She held the steaming bowl out to him.

He took took it and began eating after a quiet "Thanks" in response. She wanted to do more for him. What could she do? What could she say? So much was on her mind. She had been so selfish lately, taking for granted these new friendships. She had only been thinking about herself and her happiness. She had only been thinking about getting "fixed" by Yato. And now she wasn't even sure if that's what she wanted. What did she want?

_To be by Yato's side..._

Well there it was. She wasn't too surprised by this thought surfacing. She had been forcing it down like a horse pill since she pushed him out of the way of that bus all those months ago…

But if she had never done that they would have never met. She would not be here right now sitting next to this pathetic and wonderful god. Her god.

She was suddenly very aware of their closeness. The warmth from his body brushed her arm and traveled up to her face. The more aware of their closeness she become the warmer her face felt.

This sitting around was getting pretty awkward.

She took a deep breath and after what seemed like a lifetime she finally gathered all her courage to say what was on her mind. "I'm really glad I ran in front of that bus."

Yato shot a wide eyed gaze at her, noodles hanging from his mouth. "HNng..?"

_Is he really going to make me say it again?_

"I said... I'm really glad I ran in front of that bus" she repeated, her confidence wavering. She looked down at her lap and folded her hands together, not knowing what else to do. Her cheeks flushed from the honesty of her words. They meant more than he could probably tell.

_Doesn't he get it?_

Couldn't he see that his emotions affected her more than others? Couldn't he see that she wanted him to be happy all the time? She glanced over at him to egg on some sort of response, but he quickly looked away from her and stared at the wall in front of them. She could swear he was blushing, but maybe it was just the ramen warming him up.

Finally he responded "Well, there's something you don't hear everyday…"

_Yup. Just the ramen..._

"You know," he continued. "I'm not happy that you did that…" Hiyori looked back down at her hands.

What?

"Oh…?" Was all she managed to force out before she stood up to leave. The threat of tears burned her eyes. Did he not see how difficult it was for her to say something like that? I mean, sure he knew she was grateful for their friendship, but she was hoping he would understand that this was different. This was something a bit more.

Before she could go anywhere she felt a gentle tug on her sleeve, asking her to stay. She locked eyes with him and the Yato that stared back was not the Yato that she knew. His eyes were intense. She only rarely saw him as a god, and right now it was more apparent than anything. He had been through so much more in his lifetime than she could have ever imagined, and it all showed in this moment. The being in front of her was definitely something greater than she realized. She flinched, but fought the urge to look away. Somehow she knew it was important to keep his gaze.

"You're always getting yourself into dangerous situations. You're constantly forgetting that you're just a human. It makes my job of protecting you harder." He paused for what seemed like an eternity before he continued. "Do you trust me, Hiyori?" Her pulse quickened at the intensity in his voice, but despite the thumping in her chest she stood her ground to silently let him know that she was listening. "I mean, do you really trust me?"

_Do you trust me? What kind of question is that?_

Of course she trusted him. She trusted him with her life, but right now she was extremely confused and hurt. She didn't understand what he was trying to communicate to her. Should she not trust him? Why couldn't he just be clear? Why couldn't he just talk to her normally?

_WHAT'S GOING ON, YATO?_ She fought the doubts and went with her gut. "Yes." she stated truthfully.

"Good." Yato kept her gaze as he stood up and grasped either side of her face in his hands. His hands were warm against her. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

_So close_.

Not that she was complaining exactly.. But this all felt so strange.

"Hiyori, I will always do what I have to in order to protect you." Hiyori opened her mouth to speak, but Yato interrupted. "You are the most important person in my life right now. What matters most to me is that you trust me no matter what. I will never let anything bad happen to you. That's a promise." With that he brought her forehead to his lips as if signing a contract to be her guardian angel.

_Eh? EH? What is he talking about?! Yato! Have you gone crazy? _

Despite this crazy display of whatever-this-was she couldn't stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks and the butterflies from fluttering in her stomach.

_You are the most important person in my life right now… _

She couldn't help but replay that sentence in her head. A smile threatened to spread across her face, but she had to remain cool! What if she was reading too much into this? What if this all didn't mean what she wanted it to mean?

"Um.. Yato?" He opened his eyes to look at her. The intensity finally wavered as he continued to stand there with her face in his hands.

"Yeah?"

"Your hands are kinda sweaty…"

"Ah..oh..heh." Before he could remove his hands from either side of her face something took over Hiyori. She placed her hands on top of his in order to keep them there and shot him her own intense gaze. Surprize touched his usually calm features as he stared back and waited for something to happen.

_What am I doing?_

She didn't really understand herself, but right now she could feel something wasn't right with Yato, and right now she could feel that she needed to reciprocate a promise. She needed to make sure that he knew she was here for him, that this wasn't just one-sided, and that she trusted him. Not only that but…

"I won't forget you, Yato." It was as if Hiyori became a host for an outside force that desperately needed to make sure he was okay. Before she could control herself she grabbed his face and brought his forehead to her lips just as he did to her. "And that's my promise."

The two of them stood there for a minute, taking in their shared trust in each other.

"Uhh…" Yukine stood in the doorway with a perplexed look on his face. "What are you guys doing?"

"Yukine-kun!" Hiyori dropped her hands suddenly, "Erm..I was j-just checking Yato's temperature!" She shot her hands back up to his face. "Uhh yup! He's fine! Just like I thought! Okay! I'll take that back downstairs!" Hiyori frantically grabbed the half eaten bowl of ramen and rushed out the door to the kitchen.

"HEY! I wasn't done with that!" Yato called out after her with an outstretched arm, but she was already long gone. Yato's stomach let out a growl in protest. "Eh…"

Yukine glanced back and forth from the door to Yato a few times. "You guys are weird."

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed update! Still uncertain of where this might go. Especially after updating myself on the manga! I think I'm just going to pretend like I never read it haha. Idk though! I'm just going to keep doing my best and hope that something good comes from it! Wish me luck!**


End file.
